Jealous?
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: Roy doesn't take too kindly to an unwelcome visitor. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Title - Jealous?  
Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk  
Disclaimer - I can only wish that I own FMA  
Theme 40baisers 39: jealous  
Fandom - FMA  
Pairing - Roy/Ed

Havoc and Breda were having a field day with their new betting pool - how long would it be before the Fullmetal Alchemist cracked and gutted the next woman who made flirty eyes at a certain Colonel with his automail. Ed wasn't known for his restraint, so it was nothing short of a miracle that even after all this time he hadn't killed anyone yet. Fuery had said that it must be a sign of how much Ed really loved the Colonel in order to tolerate it, his eyes misting slightly. Havoc's theory meanwhile was that Roy was keeping Ed so busy that he was too tired to try anything and Falman had merely suggested that they leave the discussion for another time since Hawkeye was giving them an evil glare across the table and was slowly reaching for her gun.

Nobody said anything after that, but all eyes had turned back to the red seething ball of fury that was currently giving the newest temptress that was sparkling AT HIS COLONEL death glares that would frighten even the hardest of soldiers.

Ed couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably. How many times had he told Roy that even though he was now an official officer in the military that he hated having to wear the uniform, especially one that seem intent on making him itch this badly, but no, Roy had insisted that for once he should look like the State Alchemist he actually was, not just some wild boy who wouldn't know how to make a good impression if it smacked him in the head. But really, Ed couldn't see what all the fuss was about, just because the Emperor of Xing had sent one of his sons to act as a second ambassador. But at least he didn't as bad as Roy, who had been recommended by General Hakuro to act as guide for the royal intruders.

_At least it'll be over soon_ he thought. _He'll say hello to Roy then we can go_.

But wait a second, it looked like the Xingian was staring at him. _No, no, no you bastard. Just go already. Why the fuck is he coming over here for?_

"You are the Edward Elric... the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" That accent was strange to Ed's ears, even though he had traveled lots and encountered all sorts of people in the past three years.

But before Ed could reply that yes he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, who wants to know, Roy stepped smoothly in.

"That's right. Fullmetal qualified as a State Alchemist when he was only twelve. Youngest ever. Now -

"If it's alright with you, Colonel Mustang, I'd like to speak with Ed some more. It's certainly interesting that there's someone my own age here, it certainly makes a change from all the older men" The Xingian suddenly grinned down at Ed, and before either he or Mustang could say anything he had gently grabbed Ed by the arm and was walking away. Normally anyone who tried that would have found themselves either missing their arm suddenly or transmuted into something horrible but Ed was too startled to really react to it.

"Now, I have a few questions for you...

"Would you feel strange if I told you I was attracted to you?"

Havoc leaned over and nudged Breda. "The bet's off, just look at the Colonel's face"

Fuery, Breda and Falman all glanced over at their superior. To most people it would have seemed as nothing was wrong, but the three of them knew Mustang too well and they could tell that he was pissed off at something. That something was across the room standing far too close to Ed and grinning at the blushing alchemist as if he was enjoying a private moment.

"Huh. I never figured the Colonel was the jealous type"


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Jealous?

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Disclaimer - I don't own FMA

Rating - T

Pairing - Roy/Ed

Ed slammed the book shut and had to stop himself from throwing it across the room. Yet another pompous ass droning on blah blah philosopher's stone just a myth blah fucking blah. Sometimes he really hated being the poor bastard looking for something that supposedly didn't even exist. Just how was he supposed to keep his promise to Al if there was no leads to getting what he needed?

Also, how the heck was he even meant to concentrate on his mission when that Xingian bastard was still hanging around at East Headquarters? Especially one who had admitted to liking him _in that way?_ Ed certainly wasn't used to that, not even Roy had said it until after they had started sleeping with each other.

Yeah, he was glad Al was in the other room on the phone to Winry (Ed's arm had been a bit stiff for the past few days, and Al insisted on getting Winry up to Central to have a look in case it broke down again) as he could feel the heat starting to spread to his face.

Perhaps it would be best just to ignore the smiling Xingian and concentrate more on restoring Al, right, that's what he would do, go to the library and see if they had any new books.

"Brother, Wirny wants to speak to you, she wants to know when would be best for her to come up and check your automail?"

"Any time is fine Al, but the sooner the better"

"Right, Winry, Brother says - Oh you heard him from there? Next week? Sure thing, speak to you later Winry"

Ed jumped up and glared at Al.

"Did you just call me the loudest being on the whole planet who wouldn't need a phone to speak to someone in Drachma!"

Al could only stare at his older brother.

Ed glared back then almost flew out the door after shouting something about the library back at him.

Roy Mustang was so bored now he wasn't even pretending to work, and amazingly enough Hawkeye hadn't said anything yet. When he was Fuhrer, he would get his minions to carry out all the paperwork for sure. Havoc and Breda was currently plotting some new betting scheme in the corner, while Fuery and Falman watched them.

Damnit, all that was missing was for a shouting blur of red to come flying in and -

Wait, the persons who walked in the door weren't who he thought (and wanted to) them to be - but that grinning Prince and his bodyguard. What was her name again? Lan Fang? Ran Gang? No, Ran Fan wasn't it?

Why oh why was **he** here? No, he wasn't pissed that he was jealous because Ling had gotten pretty cosy with Ed yesterday, not at all, he was just angry because he was busy working, and the arrival of the Xingian prince meant that he couldn't anymore. Yes, that was it.

"I spoke to your General Hakuro earlier, and he said that it might be a good cultural experience for me to see what it is a State Alchemist does for the military. He also seemed it would be a good idea to see what the famed Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists in particular do"

At that moment in time all Roy wanted to do was to chargrill Hakuro.


End file.
